Amor Fugaz
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Que sucede cuando Rei Kon conoce al hijo del jefe de la mafia? Kai Hiwatari, en verdad, este gato, que es un casanova, se habra enamorado, .. o no?
1. Rei Kon

**Amor Fugaz**

**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

**Dedicado:** a **DarkKai Hiwatari. P**or ser quien es, gracias, chica!

**Advertencias:** shonen ai, slash, o sea, amor y deseo chico/chico

**Pareja:** Rei/Kai

**Disclaimer:** Si Beyblade fuera de Kokoro, Mao y Emily hubieran tenido mas participación, no se a que viene este comentario pero es una aclaración. Ah, si, todos los derechos de Beyblade le pertenecen a Takao Aoki, menos este fic.

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**_"Quien dice que Shakespeare no vio el futuro en su obra?"_**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**Capitulo 1.-"**_Rei Kon"_

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

-**me** voy, Rei

-que te vaya bien, ... "querida"

PLAM!

-creo que si estaba enojada – no tomo tanta importancia y sigo en la misma posición, la que tengo desde hace rato, sentado cómodamente en mi sillón y frente al fuego. Afuera cae la nieve inclemente y me siento, por así decirlo, liberado.

Por cierto, eso que se escuchó, fue la puerta azotándose. Que quien lo hizo? Ah, mi ex-prometida Carol quien hace rato me estuvo gritoneando y diciendo no se que acerca de la fidelidad, el respeto y no se que cosas mas. Aburrido. No se crean que soy muy insensible, pero ella no debía reaccionar así a sabiendas de que conmigo tendría todo menos amor y fidelidad. No me vean mal, creo que debo explicarles todo y con muchos detalles para que se me comprenda.

Mi nombre es Rei Kon, tengo veintisiete años y soy dueño de muchos negocios internacionales. He amasado fortuna desde los veinte, porque en esa época murió mi tutor. El famoso y prestigiado señor Dickenson. Era un buen hombre y yo lo apreciaba mucho.

Nací en China, mi madre era prostituta y el malnacido hombre que me procreo no quiso hacerse responsable de una "cualquiera", porque de seguro, el "producto" no era de el si no de un borracho . Mi madre no le rogó mas y decidió irse de esa ciudad, o mas bien del país. Si ese sujeto hubiera tenido los suficientes pantalones para conocerme, hubiera sabido que me parecia mucho a el, lastima que el maldito jamás obtuvo de mi una sola palabra cariñosa. Gracias a sus ahorros, ella logró cambiarse a Japón, en donde comenzó un negocio de lo único que sabia. Si, con los años, ella era la dueña del mejor negocio del "amor". Asi que crecí entre varias mujeres de vida difícil, porque eso de que su trabajo es "agradable y facil" no es cierto, yo lo vi y puedo asegurarlo.

Aun así, todas me prodigaban de cariño y mimos, como no podían embarazarse, todos sus instintos maternales los reflejaban hacia mi. Todas y cada una de ellas tiene un lugar en mi corazón y mas mi amada madre. Los maldito hombres, sedientos de sexo y placer, las veían como objetos inanimados que solo "servían" para satisfacerlos, para mi, eran las personas mas maravillosas que existían.

Si bien no asistí a los mejores colegios, siempre fui el primero de mis clases así como el mejor alumno que mis maestros particulares habian tenido. Para los diez años, ya hablaba cinco lenguas y dos muertas. Y por cierto, que el árabe me fue enseñado por una de esas mujeres maravillosas que me criaron, Salima, así se llamaba ella. En la escuela maravillaba a mis compañeros y compañeras con esa extraña y exótica lengua. Sin embargo, una noche, que venia de haber visto una película, fue violada y asesinada. La policía no hizo nada contra el asesino, solo porque ella lo "habia provocado" y dada la forma en que llevaba su vida, eso quedaba mas que claro. Dias después, el tipo fue encontrado muerto, en un oscuro callejón. La policía lo dió porque habia sido asaltado y ya.

Que tontos! Jamás imaginaron que el no habia muerto por esa razón. Mi querida madre Salima descansó en paz. Yo lo maté. Fue realmente facil, el maldito no sabia defenderse y he de decir, con algo de arrogancia, que siempre he sido bueno para las artes marciales, mi madre me enseñó bien. Creo que ella si supo que habia sido yo pero no me dijo nada.

Mi vida hubiera seguido así de no ser porque cuando cumplí trece años, ocurrió lo inesperado. Ese dia, el negocio habia sido cerrado como todos los años, mis madres habian preparado una deliciosa cena y mi madre Hiromi habia preparado un rico pastel, mi favorito, de durazno. Recuerdo que todos teníamos puestos gorritos de colores, grandes y brillantes globos adornaban el lugar; me cantaban las mañanitas y comenzaron a pedirme que apagará las velitas del pastel; justo cuando lo hice, las luces se habian apagado dejándonos en penumbras, cuando la luz volvió, sentí el odio y dolor como jamás en mi vida lo he vuelto a sentir.

Varios hombres vestidos de negro, armados y con conocimientos en artes marciales, nos habian rodeado y varios de ellos, habian dejado a mi madre en el suelo, con el labio inferior cortado y un fractura en el brazo derecho. Después, todo fue muy rápido, las chicas trataban de protegerse a si mismas .... y a mi. Yo estaba paralizado, sin saber que hacer, observando, con lágrimas en los ojos; como todo era destruido y ellas asesinadas, tratando de llegar a mi para cuidarme; un cuchillo se alzaba sobre mi, levante mi vista y claramente vi el deseo de matarme a ese sujeto, no reaccionaba. Un grito se escuchó y el hombre fue derribado por otra de mis madres, Mariam Mitsuki, una beldad de ojos verdes y cabellos azulados. Ella me tomó de la mano y, a base de patadas y navajazos, logró esconderme para que yo pudiera salir de ahí, le decía que me acompañara y justo cuando ella parecia aceptar, el mismo maldito que me habia querido asesinar, lo hizo con ella. Mariam terminó por empujarme y yo solo lloré mas.

El pasadizo era como un túnel que rara vez serpenteaba, así que no fue tan difícil pasar, no se como reprimí mis deseos de regresar a socorrer a esas mujeres que amaba, supongo que en el fondo sabia que ellas solo querían que yo me salvara, aunque ellas perecieran en el intento. Cuando logré salir, me asome por una ventana, teniendo mucho cuidado en no ser descubierto. Mis ojos se abrieron desorbitados ante el horrible panorama que se me ofrecía. Casi todas estaban muertas, sus elegantes vestidos desgarrados y sus hermosos cuerpos descubiertos, al parecer, el camino habia sido facil pero durante ese tiempo, los desgraciados habian disfrutado de ellas.

Solo mi madre permanecía, en cierta forma, viva. Sus largos cabellos enmarañados, su piel y vestidos manchados de su propia sangre, moretones en brazos, piernas y un ojo, y llorando de rabia, coraje y dolor. Estiré la mano, como si ella la pudiera ver, como si estuviéramos lo suficientemente cerca y ella pudiera salvarse, afianzando su vida en mi. Y fue entonces cuando entró, llevaba un traje gris de sastre perfectamente pulcro, melena negra y grisácea y en cuanto vi sus ojos supe quien era. Amarillos, como los míos y la misma expresión que yo habia tenido cuando asesiné al violador. No existía duda acerca de quien era. Mi padre.

Vi como se inclinaba y levantaba el rostro de mi madre, como la sujetaba fuertemente del mentón, le hablaba de varias cosas (se leer los labios), venganza, cinismo y que era una ...... que solo a el le pertenecía. Ella le respondió, mantuvo su orgullo y le escupió en la cara como basura que era. El tipo le dió una bofetada y, sin miramientos, le apuntó con una pistola y le disparo en la frente. Una muerte instantánea y efectiva. Leí en sus labios como preguntaba por mi y como le respondían que habia logrado escapar. Ordenó la retirada, que ya no habia nada que hacer. Y se fueron, como si esa mansión hubiera estado vacía y no los hubiera recibido nadie.

A la mañana siguiente, se que ese tipo que me procreó, habia llevado a los policías y que hizo todo un teatro logrando quedarse, después de muchas actuaciones, sobornos y negociaciones, con el lugar. Yo habia escapado, me fui de a hi a un distrito pequeño, me crié en las calles, así estuve durante meses hasta que la policía me detuvo y me internaron en un orfanato. Como odie ese lugar. Era horrible, deprimente, y en cierta forma, apestaba. Puedo jurarles que pasé mejores momentos en las calles, trabajando y durmiendo en banquetas o parques que en ese lugar de pesadilla. Aun me parece recordar los tediosos y esclavizantes dias trabajando en la huerta y estudiando en esas pseudo clases. Y como olvidar las noches que me pasaba limpiando baños u oficinas por mi "rebelde" comportamiento.

Fue hasta los dieciséis en que volví a ver al señor Dickenson. El era un posible benefactor y a la directora le era muy indispensable su dinero. Ella mandó encerrarme pero no contaba con mis habilidades y fue así que el me vió. Al instante que aparecí frente a el, me abrazó y me comentó que le alegraba verme, yo no lo reconocí hasta que me dijo que era el señor D y fue cuando mi memoria se iluminó. Según lo que siempre me habia dicho mi madre, el señor D la habia apoyado en cuanto llegó a Japón, se habian conocido en una estación del tren, al hombre le habian robado su maletín, mismo que contenía no solo dinero, si no unas muy jugosas acciones que lo elevaron a los primeros millonarios mundiales, mi madre detuvo al ladrón y le regresó el maletín; a cambio, mi madre obtuvo un capital para comenzar su negocio y vivió a gusto durante su embarazo.

El le ofreció su mansión, y ella ahi me tuvo, el hombre quería que ella se quedará con el como la hija que nunca habia tenido. Su esposa habia muerto hacia meses atrás que se conocieron, pero mi madre no aceptó, de hecho, ella le regresó el capital a reproches de el, lo único que aceptó fue la mansión. Después, se veían muy ocasionalmente e iba cuando cumplía años, era como un abuelo para mi. Ahí lo llamábamos como el señor D, porque para mi era difícil decir completo el nombre y lo abrevie así, y así se le quedó.

En cuanto reaccione el me habia vuelto a abrazar diciéndome: "tu eres el hijo de Mao, no? Mira como has crecido!"; me preguntó muchas cosas pero yo le dije que no habia tiempo, la directora y otras urracas se acercaban y le explique rápida y apresuradamente mi situación. Su bigote se agitó de enojo e inmediatamente me sacó de ahí, las protestas y balbuceos de esas amargadas mujeres no lo inmutaron y dias después, el se convertía en mi tutor y habia cerrado ese horrible lugar.

El me dijo que lo que necesitaba era olvidar y así me presentó al que considero mi hermano mayor y mejor amigo: Yuriy Ivanov. Era alto, pelirrojo, de piel banca y con unos impresionantes ojos azules ártico, serios y altivos. Pero en cuanto me conoció me ofreció una cándida sonrisa y me dio la bienvenida a su vida. Rápidamente hicimos amistad; supongo que sentíamos afinidad, el habia nacido en Rusia y odiaba a su padre porque era un narcotraficante sádico que desde que muy pequeño lo habia golpeado y trataba a su madre peor que basura. Un dia el tipo mató a su madre y Yuriy, cegado por terribles sentimientos, lo asesinó. El señor Dickenson se enteró de su caso y lo habia puesto bajo su custodia. Estaba por entrar a una universidad en Francia y, según me habia dicho, yo iría con el. Asi fue.

Antes de ir, pasamos dias fabulosos; paseando, riendo, conociéndonos mas, y las noches no eran menos divertidas. Que puedo decir? El me enseñó el arte de seducir, conquistar, así que íbamos a las discotecas a conquistar incautas que caían irremediablemente a nuestros pies, aunque bueno, he de admitir que al principio, recibía una que otra bofetada, insulto o amenazas que provocaban la hilaridad de Ivanov. Aun así, como ya he mencionado, soy un excelente alumno y aprendí todo en un plazo corto. Por supuesto, mi "maestro" tambien me mostró los placeres recibidos y que podía dar.

Claro que solo a el me he mostrado .... mmm... como decirlo? .... sumiso? Algo así, pero a nadie mas, solo a el se lo permitido porque el es alguien especial, aunque claro, yo tambien disfrute de el.

En fin, fui a la escuela, me preparé y causé cientos de "estragos". Chicos y chicas caían ante mi como abejas a la miel, y muy pronto, mi reputación en ese colegio fue el de un gran _playboy_ . Siempre mantenía contacto con el señor D y con Yuriy, mis notas eran excelentes y tenia una gran imagen, simplemente era irresistible ante todos. Me gradué con honores y el señor Dickenson me recompensó generosamente y ocupé puestos importantes en una de sus multinacionales, y por supuesto, Yuriy me regaló una maravillosa noche.

Y fue cuando ocurrió, en un dia muy ajetreado, en que yo estaba evitando a la chica de recepción, mi asistente me anunció la negociación y reunión con un destacado empresario, no me tomé la molestia de leer el nombre, simplemente entré a la oficina de juntas y, por primera vez, me sentí un poco incomodo, no por temor si no por odio. El famoso empresario con el que trataría no era otro que mi _adorado _progenitor. El tipo se me quedó viendo estupefacto mientras o recuperaba mi aplomo y aun mas.

Recuerdo que me anunciaron como el protegido y al verme mejor, supo mi identidad. Trató de hacerme una platica amena pero yo lo cortaba con lo que era profesionalismo y se lo recordé, y al terminar la reunión, me invitó a comer para hablar. Lo miré duramente y le respondí que si, despues de hacerlo esperar un muy largo momento y responderle con voz grosera. El se sintió, aparentemente, feliz.

Comimos, y el habló mucho mas, de hecho, fue el único, yo aun tenia muy fresco el recuerdo de cómo el malnacido habia asesinado a mi madre, deje que me describiera su melodrama, que se sintiera confiado, antes de despedirnos, me pido pensar el ir con el y hacerme cargo de sus negocios, no respondí pero me dió una tarjeta para comunicarle mi decisión. Esa noche hablé con Yuriy, quien se encontraba en Rusia, despues de escuchar su maravillosa experiencia sexual que en esos momentos tenia con un joven, le platiqué mi situación.

"-_deberías sacar provecho a la situación, Rei ....._

_-no te entiendo, Yuriy, explícate_

_-es decir, ese sujeto, según he oído, esta relacionado con la mafia china_

_-y el punto es ...._

_-dile que quieres conocer sus negocios para tomar una decisión así, ese tipo Rai hace años quiso desbancar a Dickenson y no lo logró por un golpe de suerte, y ahora, tal vez, intente perjudicar al viejo a traves de ti ..._

_-esa historia no me la sabia_

_-pues ahora que la conoces, creo que sabes lo que debes hacer y ..._

_-y?_

_-hasta puedes matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, tu me entiendes, .. no?_

_-claro que si ..."_

Y así lo hice. El tipo me creyó, me mostró y presentó ante su organización y, como habia dicho Yuriy, me instó a traicionar al señor D; fingí que aceptaba, y, cuando menos lo pensó, cuando creyó que yo estaba en sus manos, que tenia la situación bajo control, lo maté. Solo hasta el final supo cuan repulsivo me resultaba, que lo odiaba con todo mi ser, que podía fingir mejor que el y que los papeles eran distintos a los que el creía, yo tenia el control y así lo asumí.

Me convertí en el líder esperado, claro, no se me podían poner demasiado, heredé la inmensa fortuna de Rai y puedo decir que su muerte sigue sin lograr que sienta un poco de remordimiento o pena. Desgraciadamente, Dickenson no resistió un atentado que ya habia sido programado y que no pude evitar, y el viejo murió en un hospital, cuando los doctores trataron inútilmente de salvarle la vida. Fue la segunda vez que me sentí inútil y si no hubiera sido por Yuriy, quien habia dejado su fantástica y mejor aventura, no se que mas mal me hubiera sentido.

El señor, Dickenson, obviamente, nos dejó de herederos a Yuriy y a mi en partes iguales, y desde entonces fuimos mas cautelosos.

Seguí con mi vida de inversionista, empresario, conquistador hasta que me aconsejaron sentar cabeza como lo habia hecho mi amigo ruso, quien se habia casado con una maravillosa chica de su país natal. En fin, busque posibles candidatas hasta que me encontré con Carol, hija de un mafioso de Italia; pero, la chica resultó una neurótica y posesiva y yo le habia dejado en términos claros (desde un principio), que nuestro compromiso era solo por apariencia, que no me interesaba mas que tener un heredero y que así, cada cual siguiera sus vidas sin molestarnos. Al parecer, creyó que podía lograr hacerme cambiar de opinión. Lástima que no fue así.

Y ahora, aquí estoy, recordando y hablando solo, como siempre hago cuando me siento algo nostálgico, y justamente ahora me siento así. Vuelvo a mirar el fuego que se esta consumiendo debido a mi falta de atención, mi copa vacía y siento las terribles ganas de dejar todo atrás nuevamente. Sonrió.

Claro, tengo que salir en busca de una conquista, eso me relajará. Miro la hora. Apenas son las once de la noche, tiempo justo para ir a un famoso y exclusivo club. Me levanto con aires dignos y comienzo a tomar abrigos, y encender el celular, con eso de que estoy en Rusia, Yuriy me habla de cuando en cuando para saber que tal estoy, y conociendo lo posesivo que se ha vuelto para conmigo, es mejor no provocarlo. Al parecer, esto del matrimonio lo volvió mas maniático que de antaño, cuando, al comenzar el colegio juntos, no me quería soltar para nada.

En fin, termino de arreglarme y , una vez en el auto, comienzo a conducir al lugar deseado. Salgo de esas cabañas y casas modestas, y me dirijo al lugar mas exclusivo; como siempre, al llegar al club, hay demasiados chicos intentando entrar a cualquier precio a ese afamado y prestigiado lugar. Pobres ilusos! Que caras me envían al ver, que entro tranquilamente al lugar mientras los guardias me abren respetuosamente la entrada, dirijo una mirada de burla a todos antes de entrar y ya adentro, suelto una ligera carcajada. Imbéciles.

Adentro, el lugar esta con el ambiente encendido y animado, como siempre. Todos bailan en la pista, unos que otros se manosean o hay quienes terminan un negocio ahí mismo; si, ese lugar no es mas que una fachada, aquí se encuentran atestados, ya que solo podemos entrar, los hijos de políticos, lideres mundiales, y sobre todo, mafiosos. Es mas, el principal jefe de la mafia rusa, era el dueño del club _Balkov_. Yo siempre he tenido facilidad, y en cuanto el _barman_ me ve, inmediatamente me sirve lo que siempre pido.

-su bebida, señor – el tono respetuoso que me da, siempre es el mismo en cuanto llego a la barra y me siento. me gusta este lugar, desde aquí se puede ver todo y todos. Comienzo a beber tranquilamente mientras, busco con la mirada, a mi próxima presa. Vaya! Se nota que las chicas han notado mi presencia y, por supuesto, tambien los chicos; miro indiferente a todos, y eso de que ya hay varios con los que he estado, los trato igual.

-aburrido, aburrido, aburrido – menciono con fastidio sin ver a alguien que realmente me interese. Pido otra bebida que de inmediato me es servida. No hay nadie que me llame la atención, estoy en un estado en que necesito una presa especial, no una cualquiera como esas que se me están insinuando desde que llegué, no, quiero otra mas difícil, mas .... ni yo mismo me entiendo y lo único que se, es que mejor me hubiera quedado en casa recordando mas cosas.

El maldito tiempo pasa y, sin otra opción mejor, bailo con una resbalosas hijas de _papá y mam_; si, de esas en las que todo el mundo cree que son inalcanzables. Resbalosas!. Ya demasiado aburrido y sin ganas de seguir con esa farsa de divertirme con ellas, decido retirarme, a que diablos me quedo?

Justo cuando le voy a decir a la rubia mi propósito siento una mirada en mi, trato de ignorarla pero es insistente, logro desconcentrarme y busco, rápida y eficazmente a la portadora que ha logrado producirme choques eléctricos con sus ojos, y al fin la localizo. Aunque, me doy cuenta de que no es una chica si no un chico, mejor para mi.

Lo miro descaradamente y el solo me sonríe. Que sonrisa y que mirada! Y yo me creía el mejor? el me supera!! Esa mirada penetrante, ese cabello (al parecer) gris y unos ojos carmín. Baila con un joven que parece no querer soltarlo y yo dejo a mis acompañantes sin mi presencia. Ha notado mi escrutinio y se mueve mas y mejor, el cuerpo es sexy a simple vista, me pregunto, como se vera desnudo?

Su acompañante es uno mas alto que el ..... y al parecer que yo. No me interesa y jamás he puesto atención a esos detalles. El tipo al parecer ha descubierto el jueguito que mantenía con esa visión divina y se lo lleva a sentar en una exclusiva mesa, sin dejar de mirarnos, veo como se muestra incomodo con su acompañante.

Desvío mi vista y vuelvo a mi lugar en la barra pidiendo algo mas fuerte. Las chicas con las que estaba ya las dejé definitivamente y ahora solo lo tengo en la cabeza a el. Comienzo a sentir una vibración en mis pantalones y no es de lo que piensan, saco el celular y, como si adivinara, el numero de Yuriy aparecía en la pantallita.

-si? – respondo tranquilo y divertido, aunque se que mi pelirrojo amigo me gritar

-Rei Kon!! – adiviné – que se supone que estas haciendo en un club!!??

-divertirme? – pregunto divertido, tratando de entretenerme unos momentos con el ruso

-no juegues conmigo! – ups, esta alterado, mejor dejo de jugar – dentro de unas horas tienes junta, es a primera hora de la mañana!!

-que? – ahora si que no entiendo

-son las dos de la mañana, Rei, despabílate ya! – abro los ojos asombrado y vuelvo a checar la hora; uy, es verdad, como vuela el tiempo.

-oye, no podríamos cambiar la reunión para otro dia?

-no! Ya la hemos aplazado durante una semana y debe hacerse! Asi que salte de ese lugar y ve a dormir lo que queda de noche porque tenemos mucho que hacer mañana – suspiro resignado. Cuando Yuriy se pone así no hay que contradecirlo o uno la lleva muy mal. Y si no me creen, es capaz de ir por mi.

-bueno, bueno, ya voy

-mas te vale que sea cierto!

-así ser

-te hablaré en media hora a tu mansión, y mas te vale contestarme al primer timbre y en tu habitación ... –sonrío – sin compañía!

-oye!

-Rei!

-ya entendí, sin compañía, nos escuchamos

-estas advertido

-siiii – cuelgo y vuelvo a buscar con la mirada a mi visión de ojos rojos. No está por ningún lado. Pago lo que he consumido y me retiro. Justo antes de salir, vuelvo a girar el rostro, ahí esta, mi visión me saluda con una copa en mano mientras su corpulento acompañante lo toma de la cintura y lo mete a una habitación. Salgo completamente de ese lugar, y, sin mirar a nadie mas, me dirijo correcta y rápidamente a mi hogar.

Yuriy cumplió a la hora exacta y despues de una breve platica. Apago completamente las luces sin poder conciliar el sueño, recordando esa pálida piel y esa mirada tan penetrante, juro que averiguare quien eres mi visión de ojos carmín y que tu .... serás mío, no importando quien sea ese que te acompañaba hoy.

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**Fin del Primer Capitulo**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**E**spero sus comentarios y, en especial, los de **_DarkKai,_** quien espero y le haya agradado. El próximo Capitulo se llamará **_"Kai Hiwatari"._**

p.d. **Lean sus fics!**


	2. Kai Hiwatari

**Amor Fugaz**

**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

**Capitulo 2.-:** _**Kai Hiwatari**_

**Dedicado a:** _**DarkKai Hiwatari.**_ _Por ser quien eres¡gracias, chica!_

**Advertencias:** shonen ai, yaoi, o sea, relaciones chico/chico.

**Pareja:** Rei/Kai

**Disclaimer:** Si Beyblade fuera mio no estaria escribiendo esto u.u

**&**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_"¿Quien dice que Shakeaspere no vio el futuro en su obra?"_**

**__**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**__**

_**H**ace frío._

"-el resto de las organizaciones han pedido una reunión en la cual volvamos a aclarar todo...

_La nieve cae._

"-según ellos todo puede salirse de control...

_Y yo no puedo evitar el tener que escuchar un incesante parloteo._

"-con esto de que ahora son muchos los jóvenes sucesores y no conocen todas las reglas...

Claro, tengo que hacerlo porque esto es MI responsabilidad.

"-¡esto es ridículo! – golpe en la mesa- ¿me dices que esos tontos no pueden controlar a unos chiquillos¿qué acaso no les enseñaron todas las reglas desde el momento de nacer¿con que clase de idiotas estamos trabajando entonces?

O eso me han dicho.

"-se...señor... nos... nosotros... creo que debemos aceptar la pro... propuesta

Vaya tipo, una exaltación de mi abuelo y se pone a temblar como simple colegial.

"-¡ya se¡ya se que de cualquier forma debemos aceptar esa maldita propuesta¡maldición!

"-bueno, señor... es que... es que no todos pueden ser como su nieto... si me permite decirlo

"-hnm...

Este tipo si que es lambiscón, mira que utilizarme como escudo para quedar bien, hacia donde llega la estupidez humana.

"-señor¿doy el aviso de aceptación?

"-¿qué estas esperando? – una mirada fulminante por parte de mi abuelo y el pobre diablo sale atropelladamente balbuceando sandeces – estoy tratando con idiotas¡eso!

"-pues entonces manda matarlos y asunto arreglado – mi abuelo gira el rostro hacia mi - ¿por qué soportas a los _'idiotas'_ si tantos malos ratos te hacen pasar?

"-Kai, se te ha educado para que distingas que algunas _'herramientas'_ se pueden encontrar en el lugar menos pensado, dime¿estas tratando de jugar conmigo hoy o que demonios te pasa? – simplemente sonrío mentalmente. No puedo evitar molestar a mi abuelo de cuando en cuando.

"-creo que me has educado y sabrás¿no? – veo como el color comienza a subir por el rostro de mi abuelo delatando su impaciencia – se esta haciendo tarde, me voy – mejor una retirada táctica o es capaz de negarme permisos de salida

"-¿hoy tambien iras al club? – mm.., alarma, alarma, esta pregunta algo oculta.

"-si

"-entonces, espero que esta vez no llegues tan tarde, te necesito despejado para mañana en la mañana, tienes una junta muy importante que atender – que fastidio.

"-¿cómo¿ya estará tan pronto la reunión con los jefes de la mafia y allegados? – mi abuelo vuelve a mirarme de manera no muy amigable. Obviamente, ni con el permito eso

"-¿en que rayos has estado pensando, Kai? mañana tienes una reunión con los dueños de una empresa... una que se ha tenido que estar aplazando debido a que la ultimas veces, sales con que no estas en casa, o estas demasiado cansado como para asistir. Esta vez no quiero excusas¿me has entendido?

"-hn... – me levanto pero doy a entender que le he escuchado. Maldición, debo escapar pero ya.

"-Bryan ya ha sido informado, así que ya sabes a que atenerte - ¡doble maldición¡lo sabia!

"-hn... como sea – salgo ya sin que me vuelva a detener.

"-que pase buen dia, señor Hiwatari – ignoro ese comentario. Al igual que al resto de la gente.

"-señor Hiwatari, han llegado varias llamadas de...

"-no quiero interrupciones – mi secretaria calla y se sienta cohibida. Entro a mi oficina.

Apenas cierro la puerta me voy directo a sentar a mi silla. Froto mis manos entre si. ¡Que dia! me he llevado cada sorpresita... dejo mis manos en paz, reclino la cabeza en el respaldo y froto mis sienes. Se que esto es mas que costumbre, una ley universal en mi vida, pero de cualquier forma, no puedo evitar sentirme algo fastidiado. Podría comenzar rememorando desde que abrí los ojos esta mañana. Mejor no. Mejor me iré mas atrás.

Veamos,... soy Kai Hiwatari y tengo 29 años, nací en Rusia y el resto del mundo no sabe, y no tiene porque, acerca de mi _familia_. De mis padres no puedo decir nada porque ellos murieron relativamente jóvenes.

Oh, bueno, es algo con lo que ya he aprendido a vivir; bueno, ese fue el cuento con el que me salió mi abuelo cuando le pregunte por ellos –creo que yo tendría como cuatro años, imagínense el shock- pero, años mas tarde, me entere de la verdad. Una noche mi abuelo hablaba con su brazo derecho y buitre personal, Borccloff, acerca de la muerte de mis padres y el como mi abuelo los habia mandado asesinar, que el buitre odioso ese habia sido el dirigente de la operación junto con la tarea de llevarme con mi abuelo. Esa noche no pude dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía, como si yo hubiera presenciado todo, una escena en que ese maldito buitre ejecutaba las ordenes de mi _querido_ abuelo y como me llevaba cuando yo solo tenia meses de vida. Al dia siguiente, recuerdo haber amanecido con fiebre y recuperarme hasta dias despues. A partir de entonces fui mas _rebelde_ de lo que era.

Mas callado, taciturno, frío y, sobre todo, observador, comencé a escapar de la mansión a la edad de ocho años y a pesar de los castigos continuaba, como si con los golpes, regaños o encierros aumentara mas mi deseo de ir en contra de sus ordenes. De ellos. De todos. De el buitre de Borccloff. De mi abuelo.

Como a la edad de doce años me sentí preparado como para alejarme lo suficiente y huir a una ciudad, quedarme unos dias y regresar para burlarme de el buitre aunque me castigaran. Asi que logre eludir los sistemas de seguridad mientras la mañana me daba aliento de un fantástico dia. Respiraba el aire frío y sonreía malicioso y superior; aun no se como es que llegue a ese barrio, o mas específicamente, a esa callejuela. Solo recuerdo haber vaganbudeado de aquí a allá hasta que choque con alguien, al levantar la vista mis ojos chocaron con unos fríos y burlescos ojos color verde. Un niño de al menos trece o catorce años y con el cabello platinado, habia conocido a Boris Kuznetzov.

Recuerdo que nos estuvimos observando con cierto desdén y desafío por unos minutos, lo estudie detenidamente, se veía de cuerpo elástico y algo musculoso, pero a mi mismo me habia dicho que no seria un gran problema para mi. El chico me pregunto que quien era y que hacia en sus dominios, no le conteste y lo mire fulminante pensando, ilusamente, que el callaría y se iría, pero no, una sonrisa burlesca apareció en el rostro de ese chico.

"_-lo mejor es que te vayas, niño, este no es lugar para ti"_

El termino niño no era algo al que estaba acostumbrado a recibir de extraños que pretendían asustarme, eso no se iba a quedar así. Pero descubrí una gran decepción, el chico insolente habia barrido el suelo conmigo, con todos mis conocimientos de defensa no habia logrado hacer sudar, siquiera, al chico ese.

"_-adios, niño" _

El tipo se marcho dejándome con la cara y ropa sucia, claro, sin mencionar con el orgullo por los suelos. Pero, recuerdo haberme levantado y comenzar a buscarlo para una revancha bajo el pretexto de recuperar mi dinero, ya que el maldito se habia llevado mi cartera de manera burlesca. Y no lo encontré a el si no a unos tipos, unos diez al menos, de mayor edad que mi antiguo rival y con menos modales. Se lanzaron a golpearme y me coloque en posición de defensa, obvio que estaba pasandola mal pues ya habia recibido una golpiza, pero una voz retumbo, una voz fría que detuvo a esa pandilla, cuando levante el rostro me encontré con el mismo tipo insolente y comenzó a decirles que yo era su protegido y no debían tocarme. Unos lo atacaron y, con extrema facilidad, los eludió y golpeo, yo estaba mas que sorprendido. La pandilla salió huyendo.

El tipo me regreso la cartera diciéndome que mejor me alejara, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que era un tonto si lo dejaba ir así como así, además, podía usarlo a mi favor, lo seguí y el pareció no molestarse mucho, pregunte su nombre y demostré tal carácter que me dio a entender que nos llevaríamos bien. Lo invite a comer y me entere de varias cosas de su pasado. Su padre habia muerto cuando el tenia poco de nacido en una guerra entre pandillas pero no le tenia una sola lastima ya que habia abandonado a la madre en cuanto se entero de que ella estaba embarazada. La madre de Boris tambien habia pertenecido a pandillas, y entre ella y la calle, habia aprendido a sobrevivir.

"_-tu estilo es demasiado suave, te entrenan bajo reglas¿cierto? lo sabia, eso no te sirve_ – recuerdo haberlo mirado entre sorprendido y rencoroso. Pero el no tomó importancia – _o al menos no aquí, las verdaderas peleas no tienen reglas y a las personas de aquí les importara un comino si usan armas o atacan con compañía, la única regla valida es ser el mas fuerte y el mejor. Puedo enseñarte. "_

A pesar del enojo, no podía negar que esa era una propuesta maravillosa, así que acepte. Esa noche, mientras los dos nos acotábamos en un cuartucho de muy mala muerte, termino de contarme su historia. Su madre tenia ya diez años de muerta pero el solo se habia bastado para seguir, a base de golpes, caídas y serias heridas, habia logrado sobresalir y tener un gran estilo de pelea callejera. Esa noche dormí pensando que aun me faltaba demasiado por aprender. Las clases comenzaron al amanecer en un centro comercial... robando. Habia sido intenso, cansado, absurdo, tonto, ridículo,... pero divertido. Los siguientes dias eran de aprender y aprender, sus clases no me aburrían y habia olvidado completamente quien era. Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho tiempo.

A los ocho dias, cometimos un nuevo robo y Boris y yo nos separamos según el plan para despues reunirnos en el 'cuartel', al llegar a cierta callejuela, me detuve a respirar sosteniéndome de mis rodillas, así que me sorprendí muchísimo cuando sentí brazos capturándome y sujetándome con fuerza mas que bruta, al mirar hacia arriba, me encontré con la sardónica sonrisa de el buitre de Borccloff,... ¿habia dicho cuanto me molesta y repugna?

Dio la orden a los monigotes que me subieran a la limusina para llevarme a la mansión, pero yo me resistí, no quería abandonar la vida que gustosamente llevaba, no quería abandonar así como así a Boris... mi primer amigo.

Tal vez el forcejeo, mis replicas nada educadas o de que tal vez habia pasado mas tiempo del pensado, pero el caso es que, de pronto, me sentía liberado de mis _'captores'_, Boris lucia como buen peleador a un lado mío y colocándose frente a mi. Habia noqueado a los sujetos. Borccloff habia quedado muy impresionado y sonreí con malsana satisfacción, me sentía mas fuerte y seguro al ver a mi compañero de travesuras a mi lado. Pero el muy maldito buitre logro recuperarse y le dijo todo de mi... ¡todo¡No recuerdo haber sentido tanta vergüenza como en esos momentos en toda la vida que he llevado! Los puños de Boris se cerraban mas y mas al escuchar todo lo relacionado de mi, la fortuna, quien era, mi entrenamiento, y el futuro que ya se me habia asignado. Por primera vez no me sentía con ánimos de levantar el rostro.

Pero claramente podía sentir el enojo de mi amigo y como sus verdes ojos me entreveían con despecho. Al terminar su 'perorata', Borccloff me abrió al puerta de la limusina y entre, sin decir una palabra, pero mirando asesinamente al apestoso buitre. Antes de entrar al vehículo, el _señor_ le dio una tarjeta a Boris diciéndole que siempre requerían de personas como el. Fuertes y con futuro prometedor, lo dijo con esa sonrisa retorcida y enferma suya. Boris no dijo nada, solo se marchó.

Al llegar a mi _hogar_ me recibieron con un gran sermón, castigos, torturas y no se que mas, mi mente casi no estaba en este mundo si no pensando y recordando. ¿Porque no le habia hablado con la verdad a Boris cuando como el lo habia hecho conmigo? solo supe totalmente de mi una mañana en que quise levantarme pero no podía debido a un intenso dolor en todo el cuerpo. La espalda y piernas me ardían, los brazos los sentía de plomo... incluso el abrir los ojos era algo perturbador. A mi lado descubrí una enfermera y recordé que debió haber sido resultado de los castigos, según la mujer habia permanecido tres dias inconsciente. Permanecí en cama seis dias mas.

Cuando salí de mi habitación y volvía a la rutina de las clases, me lleve tremenda sorpresa al encontrarme frente a mi profesor de pelea, era Boris con cara de tipo malo. Realmente malo. En cuanto la clase comenzó intente hacer lo que jamás habia hecho en mi vida, pedir disculpas. Pero el parecia no escucharme y seguía hablando de la clase. Tres dias pasaron y fueron tres dias en que sucedía lo mismo. Al cuarto dia me sentía fastidiado, y en un arranque de hastío y enojo, intente tumbarlo logrando lo contrario, Boris estaba encima mío y con una sonrisa cínica y burlesca.

"_-disculpas aceptadas, seamos amigos nuevamente, Kai" _

Me dio la mano y yo la tome, volvíamos a ser amigos además de alumno y profesor. Pero dentro de mi, al paso de los dias, comencé a sentir _algo_ que no me dejaba estar tranquilo. Algo que, por alguna razón, me hacia sentir temor. No lo manifesté a nadie porque pensaba que tal vez era una tontería sin mencionar que el entrenamiento era cada vez mas extenuante por lo que cuando llegaba a mi cama, varias veces hasta muy entrada la madrugada, no tenia fuerzas para nada. Por mi mente jamás pasó la idea de lo que me iba a ocurrir una noche. La noche diabólica y maldita.

Entre a mi habitación con la única intención de dormir, eran las tres de la mañana y tenia que levantarme a las seis para el _nuevo_ dia. pero al cerrar la puerta sentí enormes escalofríos, Borccloff me esperaba con su siniestra sonrisa, algo me hizo retroceder un paso, pero el me sujeto del brazo y cerro con seguro la puerta de mi habitación, abrí mis ojos mostrando sorpresa, y fue entonces que sentí el odio verdadero. ¡El malnacido ese iba a violarme! Intente forcejear pero era inútil, mis fuerzas me abandonaron completamente y el me habia sometido con golpes precisos. Sentí para mi desgracia.

Despues me arrojo en la cama, intente gritar pero me coloco una mordaza, me quito la ropa y comenzó a besarme. Sentía su corrupto aliento sobre mi piel, y aunque aun así trataba de luchar volvía a golpearme, con mas saña. El maldito resulto ser un sádico de lo peor. Me giro y quede boca abajo a merced de el, entro en mi de un solo y rabioso golpe... llore de rabia, dolor, impotencia, odio y vació en mi. Esa noche descendí hasta el infierno y me quede ahí solo para comprobar que existe otro mucho peor. Vi al mismo Satanás reír de mi desgracia. El muy vil hizo de mi cuanto quiso y yo solo tuve que recibir... agh... puras inmundicias. Casi al amanecer salió de mi habitación no sin antes murmurar: _"El educarte estos años no han sido en blade chiquillo. Con esto, puedo darme por satisfecho y de paso, comprendas que conmigo no se juega y dudo que quieras volverte a escapar"_. Y cerro la puerta soltando una carcajada en donde claramente marcaba superioridad hacia mi.

Me levante, maltrecho y fui a ducharme, mi abuelo tenia que conocer de mi abuso, tenia que hacer pagar al desgraciado buitre. Mas me lleve tremenda sorpresa al llegar a la oficina de mi _"querido y amado"_ abuelo, el maldito Borccloff estaba con el y hablaban de un excelente negocio y trabajo... de lo que ese maldito me **HABIA** hecho. Si, aun me encontraba en el verdadero infierno y no salí de ahí sin llevar conocimientos que podían hacer temblar hasta el mas despiadado mortal que hubiese existido. Me fui a mi cuarto y cavile todo el dia, nadie me dijo nada y solo Boris fue a buscarme pero me negué a abrirle.

Pensaba en todo, no podía contar con ese anciano que decía llamarse mi abuelo y Borccloff de seguro pensaba que me tenia en sus manos, tenia que pensar, planear, no podía hacer nada por el momento, era solo un estúpido niño siendo entrenado para apoderarme, en un futuro, de las empresas, así solo quedaba una cosa. Esperar.

Sonreí malsanamente, sabia que mi total venganza podía tardar años, tal vez varios, pero eso no importaba con tal de saldar la afrenta que el buitre me habia hecho; en cuanto a mi abuelo... el tambien tenia que pagar y solo habia una forma. Ser el mejor estudiante pero, a la vez, teniendo excesivas libertades y una gran estrategia para escapar de esos detalles. Miré el reloj que estaba en un buró. Medianoche¿qué mejor momento que el ahora? Dormí como bendito y mas que decidido a lograr mis propósitos.

Cuando desperté al dia siguiente, Borccloff entro a mi habitación con la clara intención de hallarme aun recostado y herido totalmente como indefenso pajarito. ¡Cuan grande fue su sorpresa ya vestido, frío en actitud y dispuesto a tomar el desayuno! La guerra fría habia comenzado. A partir de ahí, fue el comienzo de estoicos y desdeñosos monosílabos con la frente en alto y con una sonrisa mental totalmente despectiva. Boris se sorprendió que de un dia para otro fuera mas _extraño_ de lo que ya era, al parecer quería preguntarme pero se limito a dar su clase sin la camaradería acostumbrada. Asi pasaron treinta dias en donde mi abuelo recibía que de mi se obtenían unos resultados extraordinarios, acogí una felicitación de su parte y, como no, del buitre. Pero los dejé con la palabra en la boca y salí rumbo a mi habitación.

Boris tenia la costumbre de entrenar de doce a dos de la madrugada por lo que en esa ocasión se sorprendió de verme en su habitación al terminar. Charlamos un poco y le comente con desgano de los resultados que se habian visto en mi en tan poco tiempo, me dio una fría felicitación y una mirada que claramente decía: _"me alegro por ti y el que me hables de nuevo¿pero podrías retirarte para que pueda dormir?"_ Yo simplemente lance una sonrisa que extraño a mi amigo, una sonrisa que, años después, el siempre reconocería. Me acerque a el como un depredador y me vio con el entrecejo fruncido, pero su sorpresa aumento cuando me apodere de sus labios en claro deseo. ¡Vaya impresión para el!

Al principio no supo como reaccionar, intento alejarme y decirme que algo habia afectado mi cabeza, pero yo seguía sonriendo y le dije que ya era un adolescente y necesitaba _'distracciones'_. El abrió un poco la boca, aun con su ceño molesto, volví a besarle pero volvió a resistirse.

"-no me provoques, Kai; no sabes lo que haces, mejor vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

Pero yo me negué, me resistía a fallar en _'eso'_, no le hice caso y le acaricie atrevidamente

"_-yo quiero que me felicites muy personalmente, eres mi mejor amigo¿acaso hay algo de malo en eso? quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi_ – la duda seguía en el y sonreí mas seductoramente y con un murmullo _– además,... ya deberías saber que me gusta jugar con tipos peligrosos"_

Bueno, eso fue lo mas que mi amigo pudo resistir, me abrazo fieramente y yo le di una batalla, pero no tanta. ¿Hace falta decir lo que paso durante el resto de la noche? No lo creo, pero cuando abrí los ojos, en la mañana, me sentía satisfecho. Habia hecho lo que habia querido, habia estado en un ataque de atrevimiento que una persona de mi _'nivel y clase social' no_ debe hacer. Habia cometido una falta horrible a la moral. Habia deshonrado mi apellido y tradición familiar. Habia cometido un atentado que ponía a mis antepasados a revolcarse en sus tumbas de total furia. Era una basura. Un truhán. Era peor que un miserable ladrón. Solté una carcajada. Me habia acostado con quien **YO** habia querido y con quien **MI** cuerpo habia deseado un encuentro así. **NADIE** me habia obligado a ello mas que mi simple razón. Era libre.

Boris medio despertó por mi repentino ataque de alegría pero le dije que tenia que irme a mi habitación. Ya habia recobrado mi sangre fría. Me vestí con toda tranquilidad y salí de ahí con una increíble fuerza, una que tuve oportunidad de probar con la persona que me veía, sorprendido y energúmeno, justamente frente a mi. Borccloff no podía creer que era yo quien salía del cuarto de mi maestro de pelea. Claramente vi como crispaba los puños, me veía amenazador y abría la puerta de mi _querido maestro_ y viendo una escena que claramente decía una sola cosa. Aquí hubo sexo desenfrenado entre Kai Hiwatari y Bryan Kuznetzov. Cerro la puerta y me vio con ojos centelleantes.

"-te sugiero, que por mucha autoridad que tengas, no vuelvas a abrir así la puerta de Bryan, créeme, tiene mal carácter en cuanto a su intimidad

"_-oh¿debo pensar que el joven Kai conoce bien las **intimidades** de el señor Kuznetzov?_

"_-ya no si eres o te haces¿acaso no viste bien la habitación?" _

Marche con aires dignos dejando a un buitre rojo de furia y pena. Ja, primera y muy buena para mi y aun faltaba, aunque el odioso buitre fue con el chisme a mi abuelo, maneje muy bien la situación, con una calma y sangre frías diciendo lo estúpido que seria eliminar a alguien del estatuto de Bryan. Mi abuelo no tuvo mas remedio que tragarse sus sermones y dejar que todo siguiera como si nada. Ese era su castigo. Ese fue el primero de cientos.

Chico o chica que veía, chico o chica que lograba terminar en la cama conmigo si a mi se me daba el placer; aunque habia una desgracia para esos amantes. Solo una noche podían estar conmigo y, no importaba lo que hicieran, dijeran o dejaran de hacer, nada me convencía de lo contrario. No me importaba la clase social ni el genero, solo veía un amante de una noche y ya. Bryan, al paso de dos años, fue nombrado mi guardaespaldas, convirtiéndose en mi cómplice y aliado. ¡Que noches!

Al cumplir veintidós años, todo el monopolio me fue entregado junto con el mandato absoluto de la mafia rusa, mi abuelo me dejaba todo aunque el entraría en asuntos de extrema urgencia. Decía que estaba listo y que se suponía que debía tener el mandato desde un año antes, pero pensaba que mi _'pequeño defecto'_ tal vez intervendría pero el vio que no, porque no pasaba de ahí, un simple defecto, por lo demás, era el mejor.

Las cosas marchaban sobre ruedas, solo Bryan, Borccloff y la servidumbre de la mansión estaban bajo las absolutas ordenes de Voltaire, lo demás era mío. Nada era imposible o muy difícil, lo resolvía y ya. Si habia que mandar matar, lo hacia, exigir pagos, lo exigía, y si habia que vender, vendía. Toda Rusia se habia convertido en completa pertenencia mía. Y un año despues, justo cuando celebraba un negocio que habia hecho ganar millones a la compañía como hacia mucho no se lograba, lo conocí.

Alto, pelirrojo, piel blanca y de unos ojos impresionantemente azules como el hielo. Esa noche me encontraba en el bar y lo señale con una ligera cabezadita a Bryan, quien notó mi sonrisa y simplemente se alejo. Sabia que habia llegado uno mas a mi lista. Pero el fue quien dio el primer paso y se presento como Yuriy Ivanov, estando cerca me impresiono mas, de rato estabamos en una habitación que yo tenia en el bar y, mientras Bryan vigilaba puertas adelante, me entregue a una deliciosa, fantástica e increíble noche. Esa vez no estaba con un _'caliente'_ cualquiera, me encontraba a alguien de mi talle y eso no me preocupaba en absoluto, el maldito si que sabia dominar.

El fue el primer amante con el que dure una semana, y tal vez hubiera durado mas de no ser porque recibió una llamada de su hermano menor – del cual ya me habia hablado- en donde le decía que su tutor habia muerto. El pelirrojo me dijo que tenia que salir y jamás le volví a ver. Años despues me entere que se casó con una chica rusa. Eso fue todo. Hasta ahora he seguido con la misma rutina de amantes y, hoy por hoy, no tengo la intención, aun, de casarme.

"-¿qué haces aquí?

"-bueno, te vi taaan pensativo que no quise distraerte, así que entre y me senté 'cómodamente'

"-¿qué quieres Kuznetzov? – dejo mi actitud relajada mientras mi amigo hace una mueca sardónica

"-uuy, que carácter, veo que lo que te dijo tu _querido_ abuelo si te afecto

"-deja de ser tan payaso¿qué quieres?

"-nada, solo que ya es hora de salida y tu sigues aquí¿no piensas ir al bar?

"-hn... con lo de la junta de mañana no me siento de humor como para divertirme

"-¿tu cuando estas de humor? - miro a mi amigo inquisidoramente- vamos, un poco de _sana_ diversión despejara tu mente y te desquitaras – analizo lo dicho, no es tan mala idea. Mi amigo sonríe y creo que ha detectado mi cambio de humor – sera mejor irnos de una vez

"-¿estas loco? Todavía es muy temprano

"-¡cual temprano! Ya son las nueve y media, nosotros somos los únicos dos locos que seguimos aquí

"-estúpido – me levanto y me coloco el abrigo - ¿por qué no me habías dicho? Creí que era mas temprano

"-no creí que estuvieras tan distraído, tanto como para ser un tonto en no saber la hora

"-cuidado, puedo hacer que te despidan, Bryan – mi amigo sonríe cínico

"-claro, cuando firmes mis cheques harás lo que quieras de mi

"-ya lo hice mi buen Boris

"-sueña, te recuerdo que fue al revés

Salimos de las oficinas aun riendo y bromeando, como no hay nadie delator a la vista puedo comportarme así, no tengo un chofer ya que Bryan tambien hace eso para mi y eso me alivia de lidiar con pelmazos. Toma el rumbo a la mansión para darnos un buen baño y luego ir al bar. En diez minutos estoy listo y al bajar la escaleras me encuentro con Borccloff; si, el buitre aun existe y aun intenta acercarse a mi, pero simplemente le hablo con acidez sin mencionar que Bryan se acerca y lo mira como advirtiéndole de un posible paso en falso hacia mi. Felicito a mi amigo con una rápida mirada.

A Bryan le platique de el abuso que el buitre me habia hecho, y aun cuando el quiso golpearlo y matarlo con sus propias manos lo detuve diciéndole que era una tontería y no podía arriesgarse a que lo asesinaran, pero desde entonces, Bryan tenia la menor consideración hacia el pero siempre eludía las cosas con inteligencia. Sus burlas y amenazas se volvieron mas fuertes cuando yo tome el poder, para ese entonces, el buitre ya sabia que cualquier dia podía amanecer muerto de aparente ataque de enemigos cuando mi amigo pudiera ser el verdadero responsable. En verdad ellos se odiaban.

Antes de llegar al bar damos unas vueltas por la ciudad, necesito despejarme un poco y comentar noticias que no habia podido recibir por estar en mi mundo pasado y demasiado reservado para con mi amigo. Cuando llegamos al bar es medianoche apenas y bajamos. Pese a ser quien era, no quise entrar por la entrada si no por una puerta trasera que solo yo ocupo y nadie mas. Cuando entramos de lleno en el ambiente, vemos que todo estaba en su punto como siempre sucede a esta hora, me fui a buscar una presa mientras Bryan se quedaba rezagado vigilando mis movimientos. Obviamente no era facil conseguir una _presa_ que no hubiera degustado ya, pero lo hice.

Al poco rato veo que se me acerca un tipo muy alto, fornido de cabello blanco y ojos negros, me dice que su nombre es Franz y yo me siento junto a el mas por tener una presea mas que por un interés muy grande. El tipo se la pasa hable y hable y mejor nos divertimos mas, aunque bueno, al parecer el pobre ya no sabe ni que hacer porque he mostrado ante el una cara de aburrimiento, creo que quiere acaparar mi atención a toda costa. Bueno, le seguiremos el jueguito, aunque algo me dice que mejor me voy tempranito a mi casita y camita.

Lanzo una mirada a Bryan acerca de que este alerta por si nos vamos, pero, algo me dice que debo quedarme un rato mas. Volvemos a sentarnos y comienzo a beber de mi copa. Creo que si mejor me... ¡un momento¡quien es ese chico? Dejo de prestar la mínima atención a mi acompañante para ver a ese que acaparo mi atención. Mmm... desde aquí no se ve nada mal, y algo me dice que así como se ve desde aquí no hay temor a equivocarse. Bien, bien... veamos como es.

Vaya, vaya, he lanzado una mirada profunda y escrutadora y parece que me ha notado al fin, y no se mueve tan mal... mmm... soy un chico malo, muuuy malo. Levanto mi copa en señal de salud y me sonríe. Siento que alguien me abraza y la mirada de ese joven se vuelve algo insolente, rayos, no me acordaba que estaba acompañado.

"-¿pasa algo? –la voz de mi acompañante la escucho a mi vuelta de la realidad

"-nada

No vuelve a hablar por mi tono frío pero ha descubierto el jueguito que mantenía con ese chico de cabello largo y negro.

"-¿nos vamos ya?

Uy, que tono, bueno... probaremos que tal con este sujeto. Le doy una mirada que claramente dice _'si'_, nos levantamos y le voy indicando el camino a una habitación que tengo en la tercera planta de este edificio. Bryan se va acercando con la clara intención de seguirnos y mantenerse en la entrada de la tercera planta para vigilarme y de paso no olvidar la junta que tendré por la mañana. Antes de entrar por esa ruta, me doy vuelta y busco con la mirada a ese chico enigmático, me encuentro con sus ojos justamente ya casi cuando el va a salir de el bar, mantengo la vista y solo hasta que siento como mi amante de hoy me vuelve a tomar de la cintura empujándome levemente para entrar definitivamente.

"-¿este tipo nos tiene que seguir?

"-este tipo es mi guardaespaldas y mas vale que no el te escuche expresarte así de el porque es capaz de golpearte sin misericordia – miro a mi amante con advertencia – y yo no podré detenerlo.

"-vaya seguridad que te consigues

"-hn...

"-¿siempre eres tan serio?

Me detengo y lo beso a medio pasillo.

"-bueno, esta bien, entendí tu punto y me gusta

"-me parece bien – respondo – aquí es

Entramos a la habitación y el tipo se me abalanza como fiera. Vaya, acción sana y divertida. A pesar de eso... no puedo apartar de mi mente esa mirada, a ese joven. Sus ojos, a pesar de todo, demostraban una sola cosa. Deseo. Algo me dice que quiere meterme en su cama y mucho mas, se le ve claramente, a menos con ojos como los míos... bueno, no lo decepcionaremos, ya sera otro dia y le haré ver que jugar con fuego es peligroso, pueden pasar cosas muy oscuras. Y yo me encargare de demostrárselo en una sola noche y nada mas.

Siento las manos de Franz en mi y suspiro. Soy verdaderamente un chico malo.

**-**

**-**

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Pasemos a contestar los lindos, hermosos y preciosos reviews_.

**DarkKai Hiwatari:** ¡gracias por los halagos! – Kokoro sonrojada- y sabes que el fic va para ti, espero que tambien este capitulo te llene de adrenalina. Espero recibir comentario tuyo.

**Kiri Miyamoto:** Gracias por gustarle asi la historia y usted misma ya ha leido el POV de Kai, jo. Y si¡a ver que dice Yuriy cuando se entere!

**Galy:** Claro, el dulce Rei no es tan dulce ahora, vya que va a querer jugar con Kai y a ver que hace cuando se entere de que el bicolor solo lo quiere para una noche, que cosas. Gracias por incluir el fic a sus favoritos – mega-sonrojo- es un honor.

**Hio:** lamento la tardanza pero aquie sta, espero contar nuevamente con tu review y tratare de actualizarlo mas seguido.

**Murtilla:** ¿demasiado comun? Bueno, espero y no la siga decepcionando. Gracias por leer y dejar review.

**Kuriso Hiya:** Vaya, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, es la primera vez que me los dicen, je, insisto, espero y el gusto continue. Gracias por su review –sonrisa-

**GabZ:** bueno, pues aquí esta la continuación, y el como piensa seducir Rei a Kai se vera hasta el otro capi –sonrisa nerviosa- sowwy, ya en el otro capi seran POV normal, asi que no creo volver a escribir POV de Kai o Rei.

**Womenvenus:** lo que pasara cuando se reconozcan sera hasta el tercer capitulo, ja, a ver que hacen... bueno, yo si se que haran, a ti te dejo con la imaginación pero esta vez no sera por tanto tiempo, no te preocupes y muichas gracias, no solo por dejar review que me alegra si no tambien por la suerte ya que la necesito y mucha.

**Nakokun:** bien, primero que nada si que es un honor que Nako-sama lea uno de mis fics y me deje un review. ¡Vaya sorpresa que me lleve al recibirlo! Gracias por sus comentarios, y la faceta de Rei asi... bueno, sera la primera vez que la exponga a fondo, ya antes lo habia hecho superficialmente en uno de mis song-fics, l pobre lo deje como un villanito pero... ejem... ya que. Tambien la relacion Yuriy/Rei/Yuiry era algo que habia manejado, un fic exclusivo a ellos pero... no le recomiendo que lo lea, pero era algo que siempre me ha gustado, jejeje¿qué puedo decir? Me encantan las pajreas extrañas, rarísimas y fuera de lo comun¡no puedo evitarlo! Y eso de que el chico terminara casado con una mujer pues se vera tambien mas adelante. Gracias por el honor de la alerta de autor y espero seguir recibiendo reviews de su parte.

_**P.D.**_ Respecto a su pregunta de el personaje gato, le puedo decir que espere varias sorpresas.

**Satanic Sasamy:** ya esta continuado y claro que Kai se quedara con Rei, el fic esta para esta pareja, no te preocupes, preocupate cuando no diga con quien se va a quedar, jejeje, pero mientras lo deje en claro no te preocupes aun cuando ponga ligeros roces con otros personajes. Espero review tuyo.

**Vickyng:** ya esta actualizado y no pienso abandonar este fic –¡ni ninguno! – la verdad no tengo excusa pues ustedes los lectores no merecen estos tratos, tratare de actualizar mas seguido. Y gracias por los halagos, la verdad me puse muy roja y apenada, espero y acepte mis insulsas palabras y que no deje de apoyarme con sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos.

**Siari:** aquí esta el otro capi y es un honor que digas que soy una gran escritora pero, la verdad, yo no me considero asi, me falta demasiado para que mis fics tengan calidad respetable, pero me siento honrada, aun asi, de sus palabras.

**Neko-Jeanne:** vaya¿como que esta fic va a los 'primeros de mi lista'? ... no se que decir, no creo que sea tan grandiosos - Kokoro apenada- pero aqui esta el otro capi, y sobre con quien bailaba Kai ya esta la respuesta. Espero rev!

_Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Por cierto... ¿Daniela? creo.. me estuvo enviando revs a varias historias para que continuara este, je, gracias por el apoyo-acoso y ya me daba pena, pero creo que si funciono la tactica, gracias por corretearme por todos mis fics -Kokoro reverenciando- nos vemos al proximo capi!_


End file.
